Wrapped In Red
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Red buys Kitty a sexy outfit for Christmas.


Wrapped In Red

Christmas Eve Morning:

Red was walking out of the garage with a rectangular box. It was a shiny red present with a gold and green bow. He came into the kitchen and into Kitty who was baking. He smiled when he heard the Christmas music playing.

She squealed when she saw him holding a present. She rushed up to him and grabbed his face to kiss him.

He pulled back disgusted "Kitty! You got flour all over my cheeks!"

She giggled and brushed off his face "I'm sorry. I just got excited when I saw my present!"

He smirked "what makes you think it's for you?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully said "like you'd get a gift for anyone else. Besides would you take the time to wrap a present like that for anyone else?"

The time buzzed and she went to grab the cookies in the oven. He stood behind her while she laid the pan on the stove and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

He kissed her cheek and said "no but I'd certainly take the time to unwrap it."

She leaned against him and giggled "oh Red. You're so sweet. Now what's in the box?"

He let go of her and said "Nice try. I'm going to let you unwrap it early but your have to promise me one thing."

She grinned "anything."

He gently kissed her lips and said "you have to let me help you unwrap it."

She looked confused "why would I do that?"

He smirked "You have to wait until tonight when we're alone."

She gasped when he squeezed her butt and walked off with her gift.

A few minutes later Red came back and grabbed a cookie.

"Don't even try and look for your present. I've hidden it already."

She glared at him "why Red Foreman! You act as though I can't be trusted."

He smirked "not when it come to your presents."

She huffed and he kissed her head "I promise I'll make it worth your while sweetheart. It has to wait until tonight."

She grinned "ohhhhh it's one of those presents huh?"

He rolled his eyes and walked off to her laughter.

8:00 p.m.

Red had gone upstairs when he saw the last kid leave the house for the night. He back came downstairs and saw Kitty gazing at the tree.

He locked the door and said "are you alright?"

She looked up and smiled "I'm fine but I'm dying to know what my present is. Can I please open it?"

He chuckled when he heard her beg "yes Kitty. You can open it now. Come with me."

They got to their bedroom and she saw her present on the bed. She rushed over to it and he slyly shut the door. She never noticed him lock the door and stand in front of the door knob.

She practically ripped the package open and she looked at him. She lifted the red outfit.

He smirked "you like it?"

She said "I'm not sure. What is it exactly?"

He raised his eyebrow "lingerie. You're always complaining that I never buy you any so I took the liberty and bought you this. By the way was incredibly embarrassing. I went 3 hours away to find this for you."

She said "there's not much to this...wait! 3 hours? When did you go?"

He said "2 weeks ago. It's something called Unwrap Me Satin Bow Teddy. I don't know where they come up with these names but after seeing it I understood perfectly."

Her eyes widened "what do mean after you saw it?!"

He rolled his eyes "relax. I meant on the manic-an. Quit stalling. Go put it on. I want to see what it looks like on you."

He gently turned her around and slapped her butt "go!"

She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

He smirked when the door shut. He knew his wife always complained about the lingerie but he also knew she was a lot of talk. She didn't mind some stuff but she would never buy herself something like this. For some reason she didn't think she had the body for it which he thought was crazy.

She was taking quite a while so he knocked on the door.

"I'm not coming out! I look absurd."

He sighed and said "Kitty. Let me in sweetheart. I'm sure you look gorgeous."

She flung the door open said "well, you're wrong!"

His mouth fell open. The outfit covered fit her perfectly. She felt very uncomfortable and tried to cover herself with her arms but he stopped her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He squeezed her bare butt cheeks. He felt her start to relax and she slid her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He broke the kiss and peppered her face with kisses.

She closed her eyes and he said "oh Kitty. This outfit is perfect on you. It's as though it was made for your body."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "what possessed you to buy this? You know I don't normally..."

He cut her off "I know. That's why I bought it. I wanted to show you how beautiful face you are to me. It's not the outfits that make woman beautiful sweetheart. It's the woman inside. Kitty you're perfect to me sweetheart. I love you're height. Your breasts fit perfectly in my hands as thought they were made for me. As for your butt well I can't help but squeeze those sweet cheeks whenever I pass by you. You're the only woman in the world for me my darling girl. You have the perfect body in my eyes and by the time we're done making love you will know exactly how I feel about you."

She blinked back tears "oh Red. You always know how to make me feel better. I wish you'd show people this side of you. I hate that they think you're mean."

He grinned "I like it that way now be quiet."

He kissed he passionately and trailed kisses down her neck. She titled her head back to give him better access. He kissed each breast and unwrapped her outfit by grabbing the ribbons between his teeth. He slowly undid them revealing her breasts and the curls between her legs.

She grinned at his playfulness. He reached out to grab her nipple and rolled it between his finger while he leaned down to kiss the other one.

He reached down and cupped her between her legs. He could feel the heat coming off of her. She whimpered when he gently squeezed her.

"Red."

He smirked "yes?"

She gasped and said "I need you. Take off your clothes!"

He chuckled and quickly stripped. He covered her body with his and moved between her legs. He put her legs over her shoulders and kissed her folds. She arched her back as he kissed her in the most intimate way.

He added a finger and sucked her clit into his mouth. She screamed his name. He continued to alternate his movements to bring her pleasure. She tightened her legs around his head and clenched the sheets.

She whimpered and with one final kiss he moved up to her. He lined himself up with her opening and coated himself in her juices. He kissed her passionately and entered her with one thrust. She gasped into his mouth.

He paused and she bucked her hips to let him know she was ready. He began to gently thrust into her. He broke the kiss and took her hands so he could place them over his head. He laced their fingers together and she closed her eyes.

She moaned "oh Red."

She squeezed her inner vaginal walls and he gasped. She opened her eyes and smiled. She could feel herself on the edge and she could tell that he needed to release his seed.

She whimpered "Harder! Let go."

He began to thrust hard and fast. With a final thrust they both screamed each other's name. He collapsed on top of her and she sighed with a smile. He kissed her lips and rolled off of her. She immediately curled into his side and kissed his chest.

"Oh Red. That was wonderful."

He grinned and kissed her head "yes it was. You looked incredible by the way."

She buried her face in his chest and he chuckled at her embarrassment "I mean it."

She looked up and smiled "thank you."

She kissed his chin and whispered "I love you. You're incredibly sweet you know that?"

He grinned "don't you dare tell anybody!"

She giggled and buried her face in his neck. He pulled the sheets over their bodies and said "Merry Christmas Eve."

He felt her smile against his skin and she kissed his neck in response. She threw her leg over his and he wrapped his arms around her. It's didn't take her long to fall asleep. He carefully turned off the light and closed his eyes to join his wife in her dreams.


End file.
